Crescendo
by CromaticDay
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles. -Y Yona era un ser absolutamente egoísta. Pero tenia a Hak. Y mientras eso fuera así, ella no pensaba dejar de serlo.
1. De egoismos

_**Disclaimer. Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece. Historia sin fines de lucro. Solo satisfaciendo una pequeña morbosidad.**_

* * *

><p>Yona era un ser egoísta. Realmente egoísta.<p>

Ella podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que realmente se había interesado por los asuntos de su pueblo mientras estuvo en el milenario castillo del dragón rojo. Y aun podían sobrarle dedos.

Así, quizás era por eso que los dioses la habían llevado a aquella situación. Desgarrarse los dedos luchando por su vida, siendo que nunca ante fueron dedos que habría molestado en levantar por nadie.

Quizás era su propio desconocimiento. Creyendo que el mundo era suave y bondadoso. Que para las demás personas era todo tan sencillo como para ella… Por eso dolía tanto. Cuan ignorante había sido.

Ahora, continua siendo un ser egoísta. Una pequeña sonrisa se le entre viene a la mente. Tan egoísta… Hak. Y es Hak quien no le permite dejar de ser retorcida. Y Yona no piensa dejar de serlo mientras pueda seguir manteniéndolo a él a su lado.

Y es que Hak es lo único que la mantiene cuerda. Su voz, sus protección, sus enseñanzas, su compañía, su cuerpo…

Y mientras Hak la bese como ahora, mientras le recuerde como estar viva, mientras la acorrale y le dé su amor de aquella forma, Yona no piensa cambiar su forma de ser. Porque la deliciosa ansiedad, la torpe fricción entre sus cuerpos, la voz necesitada y aullada en su oído es lo único que necesita para ser feliz. A Hak. Su Hak. Todo él.

Mañana ya podrá volver a tener fortaleza, podrá volver a levantar el rostro y continuar su camino junto al dragón blanco y el dragón azul. Podrá volver a pensar en su padre con el mismo anhelo que la agobia desde hace tanto, podrá volver a aprender de la realidad de su pueblo. Pero ahora la boca traviesa y necesitada la reclama y ella no está dispuesta a dejarla perecer.

—Princesa – El gemido profundo y oscuro la reclama, le estruja el pecho –Yona—Y Hak se mueve sobre ella, le aprieta las caderas con ansias, muerde con posesión su cuello. Le mira con esos ojos azules profundos con un sentimiento tan antiguo que ella no puede evitar apretarse aun mas contra él, enterrándole las uñas contra la espalda amplia y poderosa. Enredando con fuerza las piernas en las caderas masculinas. —Al amanecer… Princesa, al amanecer tendré—Murmura la amada voz sin aliento, arremetiendo contra ella con más fuerza- que volver a dejarte ir—Apretando las manos entre el pequeño cuerpo femenino, Hak odia cada palabra que pronuncia, deseando poder estar allí dentro el resto de su vida.

Y Yona sonríe como puede, caída en su egoísmo – Aun no Hak – Gime –

— Se mío aun—

Y Hak no puede decir que él sea menos egoísta que la pelirroja entre sus brazos.


	2. De posesiones

**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece. Pero Hak's son bienvenidos como regalos de navidad :) **

**Este cap es un regalo. ** Raven Granger** ;) to You  
><strong>

**Y por supuesto, Vane 553, PczZitoO, hakismyhusband. Besos y muchos agradecimientos para ustedes :) Alegran mi día. Siempre leo y releo sus Rev's**

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

Y entonces, cuando finalmente encontraron al primer dragón, Hak supo que algo definitivamente no andaba bien.

Y por supuesto, ya era dejando de lado extrañas profecías de reyes milenarios, dragones renacientes, primos locos anarquistas y la nueva y preocupante intención de Yona por aprender a pelear. No, esto era algo nuevo y definitivamente _preocupante._

Porque si señores, si. Una cosa era que el _aceptara _la pseudo relación de su princesa con Son-Wo , que estuviera dispuesto a protegerlos, a aguantar sus sentimientos, a controlar sus celos y su ira. A velar por el mejor futuro de los emperadores.

Si… y otra cosa era que estas _sabandijas _ de colorcitos ridículos llegaran a meterle las garrar a su preciad- A YONA

Ardía de odio, no podía definirlo de otra manera.

Su instinto asesino despertaba cada vez que alguno de esos supuestos guardianes se acercaba más de lo debido a la pelirroja. Deseaba con desespero alejarla del mundo, marcarla, llenarla de si, recalcar ante el mundo y cualquier sucio insecto su posesión sobre ella.

Por eso, cuando caía la noche, Hak se sentía un poco más… a gusto…

Hmm. Si. A gusto.

Vigilando las sinuosas curvas que sus manos acariciaban con deleite, hundiendo los dedos con dulzura en la suave piel, rodeado del exótico aroma que le hacía perder la noción de la vida, consumiendo el aliento que le daba vida a los hermosísimos ojos lilas que con egoísmo y capricho juraban protegerlo.

Entonces, con las mejillas ardiéndole, el mismísimo ex -general Hak se atrevía a murmurar.

–No mires a nadie más – Masculla, mas como una afirmación. Dominado por los pequeños y suaves dedos que trazan un exquisito vaivén más allá del contorno de su cadera. – Solo mírame a mí. – Gime en oratoria.

Y Yona ríe, encantada por el sentimiento que llena la oración, besando con suavidad la sonrosada mejilla.

– Solo a quien amo – Confirma ella, besando profundamente al débil y domado hombre junto a ella.

Y Hak vuelve a pensar en asquerosas sanguijuelas intentando arrebatarle lo mas preciado que tiene.

Pero quizás las cosas ahora ya no son tan preocupantes.


End file.
